The Other side of the mirror
by FoxJung
Summary: Len vive solo y atormentado por la curiosidad de descubrir a la poseedora de la voz que siempre lo llama en sus sueños. Un día encuentra a esa persona, quien para su sorpresa, es su gemela. Len convivirá con ella y empezará a sentir algo.
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1**

Leeeen… Leeen…

¿Quién eres?

….en…Leeeeeeeeeeen!

Me desperté sudando a mitad de la madrugada, aquel sueño lo había tenido ya varias veces, la voz nasal pero suave que llamaba mi nombre era tan familiar y dulce, cada vez más dentro de mi corazón deseaba recordar a la mujer de la ilusión pero hasta el momento me era imposible. Toda esa noche estuve despierto, las ganas de dormir se habían esfumado y mi mente se encontraba en otra parte, se encontraba con ella.

El despertador chillaba tanto que lo boté a un rincón, abrí los ojos de golpe y la luz de la mañana empañó mi mirada; demasiado tarde como para reportarme en la escuela, sin quererlo me había quedado dormido. No tuve más remedio que llamar a Neru para que tome apuntes de las clases que me atrasaría, ella a pesar de estar en mi aula no solía copiar ni anotar nada por lo que tenía que hacerme el favor esta vez.

Me sujeté el cabello en una coleta (como de costumbre) y salí al supermercado; compré un par de obentos, dos botellas de zumo de naranja y varias bananas (mis favoritas). Después de almorzar y lavar el servicio, decidí hacer el aseo. Toda mi pequeña casa estaba cubierta de una capa de polvo, ¿cuánto tiempo hacía desde la última vez que hice limpieza?, cogí la escoba, mopa y plumero ¡A limpiar se ha dicho! Acabé hecho un asco, puse la ropa en la lavadora y me sumergí en la tina para relajarme en un extenso baño.

Con la cena ya calentada, antes de pinchar los tsukune con los palillos, escuché el timbre.

¡Cuánto tiempo ibas a demorar en abrirme, Len Kagamine!

Ah, ehmm… lo siento Neru, ¿trajiste los apuntes que te encargué?

Sí, copié todas las clases, ten – sacó los cuadernos de su bolso mientras inmiscuía su cabeza por mis costados – Tienes la cena lista, ¡delicioso! con el hambre que tengo – dijo mientras pasaba por mi lado entrando a mi casa.

¡Espera Neru! – entré corriendo y me paré delante de ella abriendo los brazos para bloquearle la entrada – la verdad es que apenas tengo para llenar mi estomago y… ya sabes hoy no cociné nada para merendar, así que…

¡No hay problema!, Len déjamelo a mí, yo cocinaré todo, así que… déjame pasar.

Me empujaba tanto que probablemente me tumbaría en pocos segundos, nunca pensé que ella fuese más fuerte que yo, eso me deprimía. Logré sacar fuerzas de mi flaqueza y la conduje hacia afuera, mi única alternativa para que no volviera a entrar fue cerrarle la puerta.

Lo siento y gracias por los apuntes.

¡Cómo te atreves Len, ábreme,…. Len!

Con sus gritos en el aire, me senté a la mesa y con tranquilidad empecé a engullir algunos onigiri y tsukune. Las exclamaciones de Neru llamando mi nombre, qué se escuchaban desde la ventana, traían a mi cabeza la voz que escuchaba en mis sueños, por supuesto que ambas voces eran diferentes además, Neru nunca podrá ser mi musa.

Al día siguiente, me levanté tarde otra vez y salí corriendo de casa. Al ver mi reloj, noté que no debía apresurarme tanto, caminando a paso normal llegaría bastante temprano por lo que decidí comer el pan que alisté, con bastante lentitud y al ritmo de mi marcha. Iba distraído, miraba al piso mientras mis pensamientos yacían en blanco, fue así que el viento atrajo hacia mi rostro hilos de cabello dorado; la dueña de ellos cruzó rozando mi hombro con el suyo y a poca distancia se detuvo, nuestras cabezas giraron al mismo tiempo y mi sorpresa fue tan abrumadora que sólo atiné a tomarle el brazo para detenerla. Era como tener un espejo frente a mí, lucía exactamente igual que yo, ojos, cabello, creo que incluso las orejas; en ese momento se acumularon las preguntas en mi interior.

Dime, ¿cuál es tu nombre?

Rin, … Rin Kagamine

¿Kagamine?

Imposible, esa voz siempre la oía en mis sueños; pero qué significaba el hecho de que tuviésemos el mismo apellido y para variar la misma apariencia, acaso ella era mi gemela. Eso era aún menos creíble, mi padre nuca mencionó algo como eso o quizá esta niña vivía con mamá, mi mente estaba revuelta.

Tú eres, eres acaso mi …

Sí – asintió con la cabeza y bajó la mirada – soy tu hermana gemela Len.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

Empecé a vivir con ella un tres de diciembre, justo una semana después de haberme topado con Rin en la calle. Aquella vez, ambos caminamos hasta la escuela y sentados en una banquilla, ella me saltó todo el cuento de ser gemelos y la historia de haber sido separados por común acuerdo de nuestros padres.

Mamá murió hace un mes, me sentí sola y creí que venir a conocerte sería buena idea.

Ya veo.

Len, no te preocupes, mi intención no es estorbarte. Encontré un cuarto, lo pagaré hasta las vacaciones de invierno y…

¡No!... quiero decir, tú no puedes estar viviendo en cualquier lugar mientras que yo estoy cómodo en la casa de papá.

Quieres decir qué…

Múdate conmigo… eres mi hermana y además así compartiremos gastos, tampoco será gratis ¿eh?

Jejeje

¿Y? ¿Qué dices?

De acuerdo.

Mientras conversábamos noté que cuando sonreía para hablarle, Rin reía de una manera tan bella y dulce qué poco podía hacer para resistirme a besarla. Cuando le propuse mudarse junto a mí, no lo hice por el hecho de ser su hermano sino por tenerla cerca, por dentro me sentía como un miserable incestuoso y encima de eso, un aprovechado de lo peor; en el fondo nada de aquello me interesaba si podía tener la oportunidad de conocer más a la mujer de la que me enamoré en sueños.

Rin es divertida, molestosa y siempre activa, muchas veces es torpe y estropea las cosas, pero antes de que empiece a llorar debo solucionar todo. Sé que detesta hacerme pasar malos momentos y pagar los platos rotos por ella, a mí independientemente de eso me gusta complacerla porque cada vez que la conozco más, menos puedo contenerme ante ella.

Todas las mañanas tengo que recordarle ponerse bufanda y guantes, y en las ocasiones en las que le toca preparar el almuerzo, la cocina se convierte en un desastre pero la comida resulta de alguna manera deliciosa, al menos para mí. Navidad está tan cerca, y aquí se acostumbra pasar la noche buena en compañía de la persona que más quieres, creo que el momento ha llegado, el veinticuatro le diré a Rin lo que siento por ella. He vivido enamorado de ella desde antes de conocerla en persona, cuando me enteré que era mi hermana pensé que podría dejarla de ver como a una mujer, pero fue al contrario… si me voy al infierno por esto, lo haré con gusto pero no sin antes haberla besado.

¡Len! ¿Cómo estás hoy?

Mmm… Neru… bien y tú qué tal…

¡Toma!... es la invitación para la fiesta de Navidad que habrá en mi casa, irán los chicos y chicas más populares de la secundaria, y obviamente todo el salón irá… ya le dije a Teto y también a Rin, y algunos otros ya aceptaron… no puedes faltar ¡LEN! ¡DE ACUERDO!

Rin – pensé – Ah… pero, la verdad no tengo muchas ganas…

Len… tienes que ir, tienes que ir y bailar conmigo…

Neru, en realidad…

Len… por qué nunca me das gusto y siempre la contra… tienes que ir.

Pero Neru…

¡IRÁS!

Está bien... ahí estaré Neru-sama…

Todo mi plan a la basura. En la noche Rin hizo la cena y conversamos muy poco, después de que recogió la mesa, cogió un papel y un lapicero y se sentó frente a mí, mientras yo (como nunca) empecé a leer el periódico.

¡Entonces…! mmm, será como una cena americana. Veamos… necesito un pavo, como somos pocos será pequeño; ¿de qué lo relleno?, supongo que de naranjas ¡Quedará delicioso! Mmm… patatas, manzanas para el puré, prepararé arroz árabe… para las ensaladas, zanahorias, piña, lechuga, palta, tomate y… eso es todo. De postré una tarta de... ¡plátano!, como te gusta Len; los acompañamos con chocolate caliente. ¿Qué piensas Leen?

¿Eh?... pensaba ir a la fiesta de Neru con los demás, ¿tú no irás?

¿Yo?... cla… claro sí, tienes razón.

Se esfumó de mi presencia antes de que pudiera despedirme de ella. Creía que se había retirado algo molesta pero hacer una fiesta en casa cuando ya hay otra organizada no tendría sentido, sólo sería gastar en vano. Rin se marchó sin lavar el servicio, eso era extraño, realmente estaba molesta. Me despegué de la silla y fui a completar la tarea no obstante me detuve a leer el papel que Rin dejó en la mesa. En él estaban anotados los ingredientes que con tanta emoción cantaba, en ese momento me di cuenta que era un /T/A/R/A/D/O/, el título de la nota decía "Fiesta de Navidad" (como yo supuse) sino "Cena de Rin y Len".

A la mañana siguiente, el desayuno era labor mía. Al momento que desperté, escuché la llave de la ducha abierta lo que significaba que Rin ya había despertado. Bajé a la cocina, el tiempo no alcanzaba para hacer sopa de miso así que freí un par de huevos, pasé café y tosté pan. Diez minutos después ella se sentó a la mesa, al momento de servirle el desayuno, mi mirada se cruzó con sus tristes pero también enfurecidos ojos. Era obvio que la noche anterior había llorado, sus ojos lucían hinchados y rojos, me sentía culpable, pero al pensarlo mejor imaginé que quizá su llanto se debía a que yo era importante para ella ¿sentirá lo mismo que yo?... ah… que idiota soy, claro que soy importante, soy su HERMANO, soy importante como su hermano, no como algo más.

Y… ¿qué tal está el desayuno?… sé que no me esforcé pero…

Está delicioso.

… entonces… ¿a qué hora haremos las compras navideñas?

¿Cuáles?

Eh… para la cena qué prepararías.

¿De qué hablas Len? Dijiste que irías a la fiesta de Neru ¿verdad?

Eh… bueno… la verdad… anoche me dio mucha hambre al escuchar que comería todo lo que harías así que… ¿Qué tal si mejor no vamos?

No se puede – se levantó de la mesa y recogió sus utensilios.

Ah… y eso ¿por qué?

Recordé que Mikuo-sempai me invitó a la misma fiesta y acepté.

¡QUÉEEEE! – me levanté alterado de mi asiento.

Sí. Gracias por la comida, iré a terminar de alistarme y nos vamos.

Rin estaba molesta, pero ahora yo también lo estaba, prefiere cambiar una cena conmigo por ir a una estúpida fiesta con "Mikuo-sempai". Bien, sé que todo fue mi culpa por despreciar su cena y decir que iría a la fiesta de Neru, pero yo no iré sólo con ella… será… quizás… Rin está celosa.

¡LEN!

Ah!... Neru!, porqué tienes que gritarme de esa manera…

Llevo horas hablándote y tú estás pensando en cualquier cosa…

Ah… lo siento, ¿qué quieres?

¬¬… ashhh… Len, Teto irá a mi casa a ayudarme a arreglar, algunos compañeros irán también así que creo que sería bueno que vengas.

¿Por qué debería hacerlo?... tengo cosas que comprar hoy ¿sabes?

¿un regalo?

¿eh?... eso no te importa Neru, prometí que iría a tu fiesta pero nunca me ofrecí a decorar tu casa, así que no puedo…

Mmm… en serio… bueno Len, entonces te veré en la noche… ¡Teto! ¡Rin!, vamos rápido, los chicos y Mikuo-sempai nos esperan.

Maldita Neru, mencionó a Teto pero nunca mencionó a Rin y menos a "Mikuo-sempai"; esos dos estarán juntos toda la tarde y en la noche también seguramente, demonios.

Salí de la escuela, no dejaba de estar celoso del sempai, quería pasar la noche buena con Rin, solos, aunque si lo recuerdo bien, fui yo quien malogró todo; la insistencia de Neru para que vaya a su fiesta hizo que el hecho se me grabara y se lo dijera a Rin, soy un idiota. Aún me preguntaba por qué asistíamos a clases en Navidad, qué pasaba con mis armoniosas vacaciones de invierno, pues recién iniciarían mañana ha pedido del tutor, Kiyoteru Hiyama-sensei. Si hoy mi día hubiese estado libre, me hubiera tomado toda la mañana para buscar un regalo perfecto para ella, faltaba una hora para que la "Fiesta de Navidad" comenzara, deseaba llegar puntual para vigilar a ese idiota sempai y sus intenciones para con Rin. Estuve rebuscando en todas las tiendas, no lograba escoger nada hasta que vi un collar dorado, tenía un dije grande en forma de llave musical, ese era el indicado, tanto a ella como a mí nos encantaba la música, por lo que no hacía falta buscar más… este collar provoca nostalgia en mi interior, no sé porqué.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

Llevé aquel obsequio a la fiesta de navidad, en la entrada me recibió Teto-chan y luego llegó la ruidosa Neru, mas mis ojos buscaban únicamente a Rin, al no encontrarla pasé a los diferentes ambientes de la casa, en cada uno de ellos se encontraban compañeros bebiendo y comiendo, a la vez que bailaban obviamente. Quizás sea mi imaginación, pero creí dar dos vueltas a la casa y nada, no veía a Rin por ninguna parte… ¡Qué rayos! ¿No está? Y vine a esta estúpida fiesta sólo por ella; me volteé algo disgustado y seguí caminando hasta el vestíbulo, donde por fin la hallé. Rin se encontraba bailando de lo más feliz con "Mikuo-sempai", ¡Pero qué le pasa!, y eso no es todo, ¿está coqueteándole?, ¡ja! Y yo estúpidamente yendo a comprarle un regalo, qué imbécil soy.

Pensé en irme inmediatamente de no ser por lo que vieron mis ojos, ¡ese pedazo de mierda cogió por la cintura a Rin e intentó besarla a la fuerza!, en un impulso ciego fui y le clave mi puño en la cara, estaba jadeante, y de un rato lo vi a él tirado en el suelo y a Rin mirándome desconcertada.

- ¿Len? ¿Qué estás…?

- Nos vamos, AHORA…

La sujete del brazo con fuerza y la llevé a la puerta, jalé su abrigo del perchero y la saqué a jalones de esa fiesta, llevándola por toda la calle como si ella hubiese hecho alguna malcriadez o travesura. Pero Rin se hartó de esto, impuso fuerza en su brazo para soltarse, y con la mano que tenía libre cacheteó una de mis mejillas.

- ¡Qué demonios te pasa!, primero golpeas sin razón al sempai y luego me sacas a rastras de ese lugar, ¡QUÉ TE OCURRE!

- Qué… qué, ¿Qué me ocurre? ¡ERES LENTA O QUÉ!, ¡ese tipo trató de besarte y tú no ibas a hacer nada, o es que querías que te BESE!

- Y si así fuera ¡QUÉ!, ¡a ti en qué te afectaría!

Molesto, realmente estaba molesto, y cuando ella preguntó en qué me afectaría, pero que niña tan tonta, no se daba cuenta de todo lo que me gustaba, si - no puedo decirlo con palabras tal vez si la beso entienda… y la besé.

- Uh… ¿entiendes ahora?

- ¿ehhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh?

Rin tenía la cara vuelta un tomate, y al ver su expresión de desconcierto, toda mi personalidad de macho en la había estado se evaporó. Sentí como la sangre se me subía al rostro, y en eso me puse a pensar en lo que había hecho, rayos, se terminó, así terminó mi incestuoso primer amor, Rin se irá lejos y seguramente será novia del estúpido de Mikuo…. Nooooooooooooooooooooo, he muerto. Len Kagamine, dieciséis años, colgado por desear pecaminosamente a su hermana, FIN.

- Ahh… verás, ettto… ¿Rin?

- Quiero un helado de vainilla.

¿Un helado de vainilla?, eso es todo. Ambos caminamos entre la nieve, la dirigí a la plaza central y en una de las bancas, nos sentamos a contemplar el inmenso árbol de navidad mientras saboreábamos nuestros barquillos.

Al final lo conseguí Len, pasar la noche buena con la persona que quería… además de ver esta hermosa nieve caer, a pesar del viento frío que corre me siento muy calida ahora mismo aquí, a tu lado…

- ¿Rin?... eh… ehm… yo igual, quiero decir… a cerca de lo del be… beso yo…

- Len, ¿continuamos en casa?

WUAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Len Kagamine, dieciséis años, se ha convertido en todo un hombre y ha logrado conquistar a la chica que le gusta, sobrepasando las dificultades familiares y a todos los sempais… actualmente Len Kagamine: 100% de POTENCIA!.

- ¡No! Len, yo no estoy lista para algo más…

- ¿Algo más?

¡AH! Algo más, ella esta pensando en: S E X O… WUAAA! Será posible que lo hagamos ahora mismo, la verdad es que Rin me pone bastante, pero ella tiene problemas con eso, pero ya me metió la idea en la cabeza y yo ni siquiera quería eso pero… ahora sí quiero.

- Len… yo…

- Rin, si no deseas intentarlo, yo no te presionaré… si no quier…

- SÍ, ¡sí quiero!, pero lo que pasa es que yo, tengo muchas cosas que decirte…

- Shhhhhhhh… me las dirás después, ahora sólo déjame amarte.

- Leeen…

Y otra vez la besé, seguimos en nuestros calientes manoseos hasta que terminamos en mi cama, pero al final no sucedió nada. Para mí también era demasiado, enterarme que Rin correspondía mis sentimientos, qué ella también caía en mi mismo pecado incestuoso y que a pesar de eso nos habíamos dejado llevar hasta el punto de casi hacer el amor, quizá todavía no era tiempo para hacerlo, aún teníamos que madurar más y aprender a sobrellevar nuestra relación literalmente prohibida, hasta ese entonces, debíamos esperar.

- Len, a cerca de lo que te iba a decir… ¿estás listo para escucharme ahora?

- ¿ah?, sí claro, pero antes – extendí en su mano el collar que le había comprado como obsequio – ¡FELIZ NAVIDAD!

- Oh… LEN… - rompió en llanto – has recordado, ¿recordaste algo?

- ¿Recordar qué?

- Leeen… tú y yo nos conocemos hace mucho tiempo… yo no soy tu hermana.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

_Desde hace mucho, mucho tiempo, hemos existido de diferentes maneras… en algunos casos hemos sido hermanos, en otros ángeles, amigos de la infancia e infinidad de relaciones similares, siempre tú y yo. Pero cada uno de esos destinos ha compartido el mismo fin, en cada ocasión que nos ha tocado vivir, hasta hoy, siempre hemos sido separados de una manera u otra; alguna vez yo morí por enfermedad y tú fuiste un prisionero, en otra ocasión fuimos separados al nacer, e incluso en otra, tú has muerto por mi culpa… e infinidad, infinidad de situaciones iguales. Pero en cada vida qué hemos vivido, hay patrones que siempre se repiten: 1. siempre estamos destinados a encontrarnos, 2. La mayoría de veces desarrollamos sentimientos románticos el uno por el otro, final, morimos jóvenes y somos separados. Pero no sólo esos patrones se repiten, existen personas que nos rodean que siempre están presentes en los "juegos" que vivimos, personas que conocemos desde nuestros "yo" originales… "¿originales?", te preguntarás, sí. Ambos hemos poseído un ente original, nosotros no somos más que uno de los tantos avatares… como te expliqué, en todos los mundos estamos destinados a vincularnos por un sentimiento prohibido y terminar separados, y esto es controlado por alguien… un ente poderoso al que debo encontrar para poner fin al infierno al que nos ha condenado vivir… "¿Qué cómo se eso?"… ah sí, olvidé decirlo… esta vez yo recuerdo todo, cada una de nuestras vidas pasadas están en mis memorias, esa es otra maldición que recae en nosotros, a pesar que quisiera yo no puedo contarte nada de lo que hemos vivido, así como tú en nuestra vida anterior tampoco pudiste contarme nada de lo que recordabas, esa es otra maldición… tú tienes que recuperar tus recuerdos sólo, yo no puedo ayudar. Pero esta vez, quiero poner fin a esto, no puedo decirte con quien lucharemos ni el motivo de nuestra lucha, sólo quiero que estas malditas vidas se detengan y ser feliz a tu lado. Cuando amanecí en este mundo, a pesar de que no quería encontrarte, tu me llamaste en tus sueños y te enamoraste de mí al igual que yo de ti, por eso vine a buscarte con el pretexto de ser tu gemela, a pesar de que quise alejarme no pude… eres un imán que me atrae inexorablemente, así que estoy de nuevo junto a ti, otra vida más a tu lado no sería suficiente, Len…_

A la mañana siguiente partimos.

Toda la noche, explicó toda una historia fantástica toda esa noche, ¿cómo podía creer una historia similar?, ayer era un estudiante de secundaria buscando un regalo para una chica, y hoy soy un estudiante de secundaria con un futuro trágico… ¡Qué demonios!

Obviamente al principio, al escuchar todo eso, pensé que Rin había bebido demasiado en la dichosa fiesta esa, pero después de tanto llanto y algunas palabras serias y frías, me di cuenta que estaba equivocado. Quizá el amor sea la única fuerza que hace creer hasta lo inimaginable, sí, le creí a Rin; por su forma de hablar, creí más en sus palabras de rencarnación y sufrimiento, que en las palabras de amor que me formulaba. En fin, no entendía aún porqué iniciaríamos un viaje, en realidad para mí, esas eran cosas de Rin en las que yo estaba involucrado, aunque inconscientemente no me interesaban; sólo pensaba en pasar más tiempo con ella, no importaba lo demás… por ahora.

- ¿A la casa del profesor?, ¿para qué ir?

- El profesor Kiyoteru conoce a una persona importante, esa persona nos llevará con alguien que nos ayudará mucho en esto Len.

- ¿Es una cadena?, mmm ya veo… ¿Rin que cenaremos hoy?

- ¿eh? Vaya no había pensado en eso, bueno espero que nos inviten la cena hoy jajajaja

- Eso sería una alternativa genial jajaja…

Ambos caminamos por las calles estrechas que conducían a la casa de Kiyoteru-sensei, no tuve miedo en tomarla de la mano y andar así junto a ella, con la seguridad de qué ahora, una parte de sus sentimientos me pertenecía y sin importarme si uno de nuestros compañeros de clase nos veía e interrogaba acerca de esta extraña relación; mi deber a partir de aquí es hacer feliz a Rin, si ella desea viajar, pelear o incluso matar a alguien; yo lo haré por ella… _demonios, siento que este amor posesivo, terminará destruyéndome. _

Pensando de esta manera, llegué junto a ella a una casa normal para un profesor, yo que sé… cómo describirla… ¿normal? Rin se sentía nerviosa, por su expresión parecía no tener miedo de lo que continuaría pero por algún motivo yo podía ver a través de ella y noté la inquietud que inundaba su interior. Toqué el timbre, y esperamos que abrieran la puerta. Ese segundo de espera parecía eterno gracias al incomodo silencio que se respiraba entre los dos, ella tenía la cabeza gacha y yo me hallaba contemplando el cielo; en eso, la puerta se abrió hacia dentro rechinando por la vieja madera, Rin levantó la mirada e hizo el ademán de saludar…

- Buenos Días Kiyote… ¿ah? ¿Sakino Meiko-san?

- ¿Tú? ¡RIN-CHAN!

Una mujer esbelta, vestida de rojo y con un rostro y figura atractiva… ¿Sakine Meiko?... por alguna razón, sé que conozco ese nombre…

¿Quién es?


End file.
